User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
Arsjief Christian Party? Ummm sound center-right as you said before, here would be a another fictional member for that party - Alexey Hovlouchuk - the party sounds like a good idea!Marcus Villanova 14:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :For now I'm keeping LD (LOWIA) :) A.t.m. there are more important things to do than splitting up the political parties again :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Dear fellow Member of the Congress We need your help to define the authorities of the Governors and the Congress. As our King said, "It will be the largest constitutional reform we have ever had, but it will be one in the right direction: that of democracy and legal simplification." Many people want a state reform, but have a different opinion on it. Dimitri and OWTB lately made a compromise, that has already been "approved" by the leader of the Neo-Marxists, the leader of the Waldeners and by the majority of the Liberal Congressmen. I suggest we try to work that plan out, together, or at least discuss the whole subject in the First Chamber. --Bucurestean 15:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Arşiveren bitte Îţi place noua mea semnătură? :P --> BoUCU 14:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think you're asking him if he likes your new signature. Am I right? (Italian kicked in: Ti piace mia nuova firma?) 15:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ich zöl 'm earsjief (delicious that "ea" combination which is pronounced exactly like "a" :P) bringe. Dien nuuj handjteikening vèltj miensj! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::@Yuri: Yup, it's easy :P @OWTB: Ce? BoUCU 17:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Btw, non c'è "ti piaci la mia ..." ? BoUCU 17:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Acum înţeleg, mersi pentru compliment :P --BoUCU 17:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Gaer gezag jónk. Btw, I've still forgotten to archive this page :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Am văzut :P --BoUCU 17:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Bine frate, atunci permite-mi să-mi schimb semnătura, stai să vezi. --BoUCU 17:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Aşa? --> --BOuCU 17:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich 'n leef :P Ich staon dir haer. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Am făcut-o deja, eşti orb? --BOuCU 17:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Doe bös verrök :P I'ven't given ye permizzione, lad! :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Să moară calu' haha, a minţi este un păcat :( --BOuCU 17:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Doe bös valsj èn benuueds taming, drómb höbbe 'ch beslaote dit nieëderig buut óp mir enöm :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Cât primesc pe oră? :P --BOuCU 17:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Bekómme?? Nieks ebekóm! :D Doe mós tale! (6) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Şpagă, mită? :P --BOuCU 17:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Jao, dè eer :P Meh noe, gank emir zie. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Cum să pleci mă, nu ştii că vreau să-ţi spun ceva important, extraordinar, imposibil de frumos, acum de mult timp? Este vorba despre... noi BOuCU 17:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Wèn?? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Încă nu ţi-am povestit că aseară o vedeam pe mă-ta în dormitor... BOuCU 17:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: :O Nein? Wiezoea, wèn?? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: Pe capra ta nu o cheamă 'mă-ta'? Am mângâiat-o :P --BOuCU 17:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Nein, doot mie maerke :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Aşa mă cheamă şi pe mine! :P Ce coincidenţă! --BOuCU 18:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mss 'n raovoe mid 'm den? :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Plăcerea e a mea :P --BOuCU 18:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Dang. Meh noe zwèrke 'ch 'm. Slâ frate! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pupici, poponarule haha --BOuCU 18:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, la mia. There are some cases were you can drop it but I'm quite sure this isn't one of them. 05:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Mio fratello, mio padre, mia madre... --Bucu 12:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I never was very good at grammar/spelling because all those rules contradicted my (obviously poor) feeling for language. Also all those crazy exceptions never made sense to me, it seemed like they've pulled those ones out of ... not a very proper way to say this but anyway, I'm just not very good with languages. 12:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Linguists need a job too, so that's okay 12:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think linguists made language that incoherent on purpose, so we would always need them. 12:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Linguists describe language, they don't invent it :) 12:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't believe you, it's all one big conspiracy and you... you, you are a part of it! That's it, I can see it clearly know! Linguists all over the world giggling in the shadows when little children cry over there disappointing results after a spelling test. And then, out of emotion and pain - oh how their innocent souls are tormented - they will consume mass-produced cookies by . Of course they will all become obese and addicted to sugar and they shall die a painful atherosclerosis-induced death before they can even become ten. But the linguists don't care, because they will all have their luxe-resort with two three! swimming pools (of which one is always heated) on the Côte d'Azur paid for with bloody cookie-share money! 13:45, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Many Thanks! It is very nice of you to cast your precious vote for a political newbie like me! I won't let you down, I will make sure you've made the right decision! Christina Evans 09:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Alexandru Latin Trial 'Cause I don't know how to say it in English: zullen we een schadeclaim indienen? "Every human being and citizen has the right to be arrested in a trial and to be treated correctly." Bucu 10:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok fine with me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ik eis een bosje bloemene en dat ie n derde huis in Gäörne koopt (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ik eis geld :P Bucu 10:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahahaha, heb je veel aan op deze site :P Met dat extra huisje groeit Gäörne weer en lijkt li.landj pseudo-actief :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :"Alex zegt: volgens mij ben je homo" :"arjan zegt: ja " Bucu 13:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Nee 't ging zo: arjan zegt (16:19): dat botst met geertje L Alex zegt (16:19): en die is wel mooi? arjan zegt (16:19): ja Alex zegt (16:19): volgens mij ben je homo arjan zegt (16:19): die heeft een goed kapsel nee dat mag niet van mn vriendin : :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Nee niet veranderen he :P, dit is wat er bij mij staat, het moment v/d waarheid onderstreept : arjan zegt: ik zei toch dat ik die niet wou zyn Alex zegt: jaaaweeel ik zei toch"is diezelfde gast" arjan zegt: nee Alex zegt: je verpest t helemaa; arjan zegt: Alex zegt: waarom ben je zo intolerant net een sgp'er arjan zegt: die vent is lelyk Alex zegt: gast je kijkt toch niet naar manne gatvd arjan zegt: nee, maar die is lelyk Alex zegt: ja dus? arjan zegt: jahah Alex zegt: wat boeit dat nou tis maar wikinazi arjan zegt: dat botst met geertje L Alex zegt: en die is wel mooi? volgens mij ben je homo arjan zegt: ja die heeft een goed kapsel nee dat mag niet van mn vriendin Alex zegt: g=ja hahaha hahaha maar daarnet vond je die ene wel goed arjan zegt: nee Alex zegt: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/File:Oos_Wes_Ilava2.jpg deze vond je nog gaan zei je net skkl arjan zegt: nee voor jou, niet voor my kwas wildersplaatjes nt zoeke Bucu 13:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :By my staat t andersom :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Jaja hahahahah Bucu 13:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Btw: of jy rita en ik geertje Alex zegt: bhahahaha boeie doe deze gwn http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Kevin_Connolly_by_David_Shankbone.jpg kan ik nog mooie foto's pakken voor onze party na onze release arjan zegt: gaat trmee door Alex zegt: ok das diezelfde gast --Bucu 13:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Für dich, nicht für mich :P Ich bin schön Geertchen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Amendment: State Reform Finally we have the full text of the law proposals concerning State Reform! It will be the fifth and the largest amendment ever made to the Constitution, which signifies that we need a 75% majority, thus 8 of 10 MOTCs to vote pro. We are in a bit of a hurry as next week, the number of seats in Congress will be set to 16, which will make it harder to get the proposal through the Second Chamber. If you have suggestions or questions about the proposal , you may do it now in the First Chamber. Please don't forget to check the Second Chamber this week. Bucu 14:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *(click here for the final version of the proposal) Demography On the Reilgion in Lovia page the Demography section says you were the last editor but there's nothing there may I make that section? Marcus Villanova 00:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like you to wait a little bit longer Marcus . I was working on a more official demography. 05:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::oh sorry, i see Dimi put it there but Oos edited the page last. thanks anyway! Marcus Villanova 15:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: hahah lol i know do you like all the new websites you insipred everyone!Marcus Villanova 17:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) My bet My bet: it's Limburgish? I think I recognize the "ich" (Uerdinger linie). 15:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :You're right :P Because the Latin alphabet really sucks for Limburgish I've decided to create me own spelling in Greek alphabet and it works --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha . Great idea! ;) 16:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps we should write English in Greek, you won't have to worry about silly spellings resulting in the ghotiproblem and harbo(u)r, mediæval etc :P Γυδ αιδια ΟϜΤΒ! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or in Runes ^^ 16:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, 'cause most computers don't display them correctly (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::True. Ask Yuri: he knows I'm a fluent writer of Runes ^^ 16:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Runes are always useful to transmit secret messages or write spiekbriefjes with :P Just tell the teacher it's a tattoo or so which you've got on your hand :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I don't usually say much around here anymore because I don't know what to contribute or what I could do for my party, but I saw this and found it quite odd that I am not alone. I can also read and write in Runic. I use an alphabet based on the futhorc for my conlang where modern computing allows. Unfortunately, most people can't see them despite their inclusion in Unicode. I have a really nice serifed font with lower and upper case too. I wanted to design a cursive, joined-up version of the script, but it's proved too difficult a challenge. But don't you think Limburgish looks better in Cyrillic compared to Greek? Or you could use a more German/Dutch-like Latin orthography.Scanderson 19:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Limburgish written in Cyrillic is a good alternative, 'cause Cyrillic has many letters, but I personally don't like Cyrillic cause it looks ugly. The current (Latin) orthography is based on German and Dutch and quite sucks, f.e. oear (ear), which is pronounced (phonetic transcription is in English) as wayah, while one would expect oowahr... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::@Scanderson: Runes rock. I however use a variant of Futhark. Yuri does too and he's even wittier in Runes than in real-life conversation. 07:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Each medium offers its own opportunities, but none is perfect. 07:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't you feel something for Cyrillic, Yuri? You know, some good USSR nostalgia. In Soviet Russia, Cyrillic writes you! 07:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::In Soviet Russia, joke laughs at you! I think it looks nice, I intended to study Russian but then Inge came along and we had a change of plans. 07:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank for voting! Even though you seem to be right i'm glad party lines can communicate thanks for voting Marcus Villanova of the LLCP I hope our parties can flourish with each other. Marcus Villanova 00:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Mugshot! Hey OWTB . You're one of the guys in the 2010 Congress of whom we don't have a (realistic) picture. Perhaps an idea to upload a picture the press and Congress may use? If you do so, don't forget to check your wiki-age 07:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :OWTB and I already have a picture together :P (see Alexandru Latin) ~Bucu 08:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::He doesn't seem to like it that much 08:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Please see this page... I'm born October 23, 1972 and this is my (realistic) picture. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Customs Hey OWTB! How are you doin'? I saw you were no great supporter of the customs act (2nd Chamber), though you did give it your vote. Could you perhaps reconsider it? I'm rewriting the Fed. Police Act and will incorporate customs affairs in it, so we don't have to make another police corps. 06:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like I will have to reconsider too then. çç 07:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Another thing: could you please let me know which of the Oceana State Law articles you want to adopt in the FedLaw? I'll do it; just let me know which. 08:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Another other thing: "well, actually if the woman dies then she is supposed to die, because God wants her to die." That's a funny thing :p. If God is benevolent (and that's one of the Catholic dogmas), and if he is omnipotent (another dogma), then he kills randomly because it is for the best of us (?) . That's what I call Catholic super-logic ^^ 17:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Way cooler example: Keep in mind that God knows all. Now suppose I have a loaded gun and may or may not shoot myself; since God already knows the answer to what I am going to do, I will pick that answer (in a Catholic universe that is). This thus annihilates the principle of free will. Pretty cool huh? (Note that this only counts when time is seen as a linear phenomenon; it could be solved by putting forth a 'multiple universes hypothesis') 08:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It's all pretty funny ^^ 18:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Family matters I would like to talk to you about my marriage act etc. You claimed to be against the second piece (the one on cohabiting). What strikes me is that it is just a law to regulate the relationship of 'people who live together'. I thought you'd be against one and three, because they respectively allow gay marriage and adoption by single parents. The ones you didn't oppose to are against your values and the one you did complain about doesn't really matter. Hit me but this is weird. 15:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually they don't. In conservative Christian definition marriage is always between man and woman, and 'cause that's okay I don't oppose. The second proposal says: A law that makes it possible to live together without being married. That is totally against Christian values: first marry, then live together. The third proposal says the relation between child and parents. Parents can't be two men, 'cause then it would be two men and not parents (=mother and father). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well ,the bills 1 and 3 clearly allow non-conservative compositions too: :::Marriage is an understanding between two parties who voluntary agree to take up certain rights and duties. :: 12:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I'd oppose them. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey there, I'm preparing our very own really big Lovian survey and right now I need some basic data. Could you please give your age, nationality and a word best describing your religious and political stance. I need the IRL-data, if you wish not to publicize any of these I'll understand. Thanks. 11:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :17 (nearly 18); Dutch; Roman-Catholic; VVD/SGP (Dutch parties closest to my politcal stance). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: No PVV? Don't be ashame :P Bucu 19:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I had to give my IRL-data è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I'm glad you did. It is more awkward to ask these things than I expected. I would suck as a police officer... 06:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hurb bedórch verzeninger Cha mir e lieske aan verzening gemaak ènt gelag aan Hurb. Chtuum dir f: * Bokes: DZ * IHBÓ/VH: DZ * Kranks: DZ * Kèrk: DZ (anger gódsl. boewinger: HZ) * Plies: DZ * Pós: DZ * Sjoeal: DZ (zwaal leegs hoeag èn hoeager in klènder maot) * Sjópsstaad: DZ (neet als säörj aan sjöp daozeendj, meh väöl waal) * Staasj: DZ * Vuurwaer: DZ Gd8 alderieës defr leeg zoot, ment vèltj mit :) Irsjks guuef dem höj. Es nag hölp broeks biem óprichte vemge, tell me! Bart K 14:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wèlkóm trögk! Haha, sjoean :P Zieëkerlik broeke 'ch dien hölp wen nuuedig :) Nör det anglissisme... Det kèn neet è! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Speaking for Heinrich Thanks for your support :P Bucu 18:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ow, no problem I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::...Heinrich, or Dietrich...? BastardRoyale 12:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not a supporter of both guys :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Castle This shit is why I cannot leave... would you like it if someone would decide to demolish Hurbanova if you'd leave? Dr. Magnus 17:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Talking about timing. -- 17:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I check the site at least once or twice a week and I happen to be just in time! Dr. Magnus 17:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahah :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You guys were like: okay, he's gone now so lets get rid of his shit. If you get rid of the castle then next thing that happens is some freak accidant killing all the Donia clan members and all my remaining characters... Dr. Magnus 18:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good idea! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Like you haven't thought of it first! No, really, lets be serious for a moment. I cannot let you do this. I think its a bit mean to do it behind my back while I was gone. Its not like every single user who has ever built something went to you guys for permission, so why did I do anything wrong? Why is this case any different, Dr. Magnus 18:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, we delete Horton11's edits which don't fit in Lovia, so we could also demolish a castle. My Hotel North has also been demolished because it was too bombastic :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::That, too, would have been nonsense. Also: Horton made his edits some week or so ago, I wrote the article over a year ago and not untill I leave do you decide to blow it to pieces. Dr. Magnus 18:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh no.. Me and Dimi have agreed since you wrote the page that it wasn't eligible for a bouwvergunning. If you figure out a way to desize the building, it would be very good. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps the main tower could be hit by lightning and collapse on its own? That would greatly reduce the size. But the rubble would be bad for the enviroment and so would blowing the entire building up be. Dr. Magnus 18:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahah :P Why? Has it been built with asbest? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Roshver Bé Bucu 13:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :A thank thatte that Lew 'Oshenna nalingi is; oshine rodina is zose. We need gotti de labe Oshenna canne bite bargeth for... thu know, lefweengs ;). In-zlay-hotting thusse is it. Got well, priatel! --Bucu 19:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Cold shower Stop whining you ! What's the matter with you? Okay, so I dislike religious people and conservatives have a hard time. I'm glad the progressives won in all states, but that doesn't mean you have to go. I do appreciate all your work on/in Oceana and feel that all states should work on an identity - though not all that outspoken. The culture and tradition of Oceana need to be protected but running away wont help, will it? If the new governor would wipe out 'your Oceana' (which I seriously doubt he will) there are various options: Congress, polling for pressure, court if it must... I supported Andy in the elections but I support the people before all! 09:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I know, but I don't know too. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thankful You're doing a great job on those stubs. I'm really very thankful! 07:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering... ...what's your say in this? Dr. Magnus 16:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Katteloog Chan mich oedged8 wiech tich kin hèlpe :) Chkin dich kórstèller sjrieven eur zieëding. Mó waal f weie wiech dè mót aanvange. Mie gedechdje d8, vraemp dóch.., aan 'n katteloog mi deerssäörj èn plenj èndz. Chan sjoea ge glaezen eur daen lovian dassie, vónjch waal sjoean :) Mer haes mich thólpe eur vleiding èn ómgaeving èndwèts. Es mich idieër s gaere mir sjikker den! Bart K 19:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Good :) (and keep it in English, I know it's hard, but yeah :P) Your idea isn't bad, but I wouldn't just write stubs, 'cause we're trying to clean them up right now :) If you have any ideas you doubt about or questions then you could ask me of course. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Achter sjrifte: 'n katteloog liek mich neet zoea henjig. ch zów ieëder get wie 'n inliejingspaasj mid aaftegkingsziej maken es mich vólgs :) ::Okay :) Can you say me which name I should give to the introductionpage? Bart K 13:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Nature in Oceana is ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Castle (2) It is settled now; Castle Donia will be downsized and parts of it will be demolished. It will still provide enough room for a museum and the Head Quarters of our very first national park; Emerald Highlands National Park. To protect the status of this important building in our history, Martha and I have agreed upon giving it the status of National Monument, to protect the Castle in the near future. You are the one who has the final say in this, I have been told so what'll it be? Dr. Magnus 13:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :(Just for the record: OWTB, you'll have to appoint a Chair(wo)man to the NMS, who'll then decide on this. Anyway, I support Pierius' proposal!!) Martha Van Ghent 13:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::True :) 16:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::@Pierius: OK, no problem for me :) @Martha: I should probably be ashamed right now, but what's the NMS? Where does it stand for? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::National Monument Service, right :P Very stupid.. Wait a sec. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright. Are there any people interested in being chair(wo)man (as long as women are still allowed to be in congress, I don't think we can discriminate on this one, though a guy who's conservative like shit like me would surely like to change that :P)? I'm in need of someone who has the following qualities: :::::#He know's what the NMS does and is interested in the subject (rather obvious :P) :::::#He knows Lovia a bit (knows the monuments a bit) or is willing to learn them. :::::#He will agree that Oceana has the separate OSDCH, which regulates local (state) monuments. A state monument can be a national monument, but in order to not overflow the national list we have the OSDCH (too many monuments in Oshenna :P) :::::So, anyone interested/capable? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, OWTB! Perhaps this is a task for the Job Billboard? Dr. Magnus 18:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, let's make use of that one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) New style of wikia Hi... nice to see you are around. I kind of have problems finding back the different pages. I guess I'll still have to hang around for a while watching things before I start editing again. 17:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, take your time. It's better to do things slow but right instead of hasty and wrong :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Awards for you Over 6,500 edit and amazing pages. You have shown that different views can work together and have done very well to make pages full and amazing. So the Wikination:Gift and awards grants you not one but two awards. First the is the pretty Field of Flowers. Which you can plant anywhere and in any kinds of flowers. Second the most prized Editor's Barnstar. This award is given to very expirenced user that have done over 6,000 very useful and amazing edits. Please expect these awards as in reconigition of amazing editing and being a important person in wikination. Thanks from - Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Field of flowers award.jpg|''Field of Flowers'' The_Editor's_Barnstarzx.png|''The Editor's Barnstar'' :I'm actually quite astonished :P Thank you! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well you've done very well! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, it seems :P I've made nearly 85.000 edits at li.wikt, but nobody ever gave me something for that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Tell them to give you one!!! Again you really deserve it! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Waterskaart Zóds se mesjiens 'n waterskaart ven Ósjenne kènne make? Den völle 'ch die anger vlöd ouch óp. Bart K 14:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Eh.. Soon, at the moment I'm working on my laptop :P Perhaps you could also start a page like User:Bart K/List of water bodies in Oceana in order to keep everything in place? Just a suggestion :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, here's the map. I left out all small streams, so these are only those "worth being mentioned". :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:52, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Omg Screw your bot! Bucu 14:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :It ain't no bot :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Ha, what's it then, a stonegoat or not? Bucu 14:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Not :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: Lol, ons gesprek rijmt :P Long live Saint Nicholas... Bucu 14:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Heb ten minste weer een reden om me vol te stouwen é . Je hebt Cristian nog niet verwelkomd btw Bucu 14:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha, doe maar niet te zeer of mocht je als mn vader willen eindigen :P Oh ja, maar die andere fiktieven ook niet è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich :::::::: :O :( Bucu 14:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hahaha, ok, ik verwelkom 'm :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Bucu 14:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Estebleef jónk! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Scheve lul!! Kijk dan wat je doet! :P Bucu 14:50, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wat doe ik waar? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Me broertje is toch geen dikke Rus met een filmcamera :'( Bucu 14:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Huh? Wanneer heb ik dat gezegd? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Lama dacht eerst dat je alleen Alexey ging verwelkomen :D Bucu 14:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Hahahahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) CCPL As I certain you know, Walden has recently been quite an embarrassment, and because I do not feel that it would be right to claim the power to take action in Walden, it seems to be that I am out of options. At the present time I am a passenger of the crashing plane that is Walden, and it would appear that the best option is to bail out before McCandless and van Ghent, my two pilots currently sleeping, drive the party into the ground. I do not think it would be a good idea to join CPL.nm because of Pierlot's decision to do so as well, and also because I do not really agree with their standpoints. Recently, I've found that the CCPL is a superior option for me. I find that most of my current attitudes can fit quite well into your party's outline. Recently, we have pretty much been on the same page. That is to say; Magnus, you, and I, we've been quite effective, a great team if you will. This is my formal request to enter your party. I hope you can accept me into your party, and frankly if we're on the same side we could get a lot done. I am, however, not directly entering your party just like that; it would not be fair of me to simply barge in on you like that. I understand that the CCPL is a Christian party, but I think that I'm perfectly suitable to be a part of it. It would seem that your party is a party of Christian democracy, which I fully support. I don't need a God to agree with you. Keep in mind the effect this would mean for CCPL. If your party is accepting of atheists (the majority), these people will no longer hold any grudge against you for being a "Christian" party, because allowing an atheist into the party will show not only acceptance but also sympathy; not only will atheists tend to support you more, but will feel more open to join you. My request is a humble one; I have no other options, and I really do like the CCPL. Please do consider my offer. I am certain that we could do a lot together. Thanks very much. Edward Hannis 00:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as I've written before: CCPL even accepts women and muslims (though they have not applied yet for a strange reason.. :P). So if you agree with most of our views, we can't refuse your membership :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Very much appreciated. I will take action on my move to your party tomorrow (US-day). I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this. Edward Hannis 06:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::OK :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can't say I was expecting this... :) --Semyon 16:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nor was I :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can't imagine he feels 'at home'. 16:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sure he does. We all come from Adam and Eve, so we're one big family :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It makes one wonder about the legislation surrounding incestuous practices... 16:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Does it? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Priests are often more progressive than one might think when it comes to what kind of relationships are allowed. Christians should found an Organisation for the Promotion of the Natural Ways modeled after the guy movement. Wouldn't that be cool? Brother and Sister Pride parades and all that. 16:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahha, no, real Christians ain't interested in that, 'cause those relationship ain't "fertile". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC)